chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Squeak
Squeak is the second monstergirl Daniel comes across during his journey and becomes the third girl to join his harem. Until the arrival of Kitten and Cindy she was the strongest girl in the group by far. Appearance Squeak wears the typical colored garb of those from her nest. She has dark brown boots, navy blue tunic with no belt, and dark blue gloves. Among those of her nest she appears nearly identical to all her sisters. Her choice of weapon is a large pickaxe she carries around her back, something that she's able to wield with ease. Despite often being dirty as most ant girls are its revealed she actually has a flawless figure under her tunic and when she gets cleaned up her beauty is difficult to be rivaled with. Personality Squeak is one of the strongest girls in Daniel's harem yet is as gentle as a butterfly with those around her. As an ant girl she's only capable of squeaking instead of speaking like others do, hence how she was dubbed the name Squeak by her friends. She has no inner monologue throughout the series, the only way she's able to communicate with those around her and the reader is with body language. In Act VII there becomes a way to get around this with Doku's spiritwalk magic. She is however able to be understood by another insect-based monstergirl touching her antennae with theirs, something Falla frequently does to translate for Squeak. Initially she's found to be easily frightened despite her strength, causing her to either run away in fear or lock-up completely in shock. Because of Triska's bravery in helping defend her nest from ant-lionesses Squeak learns to fight and overcome her fears during the series, although slowly at first. Having a hive mindset as most insect based monsters do, Squeak is compelled to protect and care for those who are close to her like family. Before Doku came along with her healing magic Squeak was the unofficial nurse of the group. She would instinctively start licking anyone's wounds with her potent saliva to ease their pain and help their recovery, often doing so regardless if the injured person wanted help or not. Having spent her entire life in her queen's nest she shows a curious eye to the world above when venturing with Daniel and his group. Simple things such as books, riding on horses, and the way humans live are new to her. The only things she knew from her nest were digging, eating, sleeping, and having sex with men. During her travels with Daniel and the girls she starts to develop more of an individualized personality compared to how she was in the nest. It's later revealed during Act VII with the help of Doku's spiritwalk magic that Squeak is able to talk normally in the ethereal plane and actually has a very dignified and cultured way of speaking. Although even with such refined words her lustful nature does tend to show then as it likely has been all the time she's been squeaking to Daniel since the start. Although her queen is Victoria, Squeak treats Daniel like her king, always doing anything he asks of her without question. She takes this to extreme levels of devotion as during their date night in Act III Squeak refrains from trying to say anything because Daniel told her not to do a thing while he gave her a massage. The second Daniel gives her permission to speak she starts frantically squeaking at him in heated lust, begging him to keep going with his massage, apparently having been bottling up her emotions the best she could because of his previous 'order' he gave her. Abilities Strength: Squeak's most prominent ability is her strength, which all ant girls are easily renowned for. Roughly speaking she's at least 2-3 times stronger than a muscular human is, being able to wield with just one hand pickaxes and even large claymores that were obviously designed to be held with both hands of a powerful miner or warrior. She's crushed the head of a swarm monster with her bare hands and has even pushed a large wagon up a steep hill all on her own. Healing Saliva: Like all ant girls, Squeak's saliva is a potent narcotic that can quicken an injury's recovery while suppressing the pain by replacing it with a powerful euphoric sensation. This proves very effective with healing wounds her family and friends may experience, while also making her kisses extremely enticing and pleasurable for any she gives them to. Pheromones: Squeak is able to exude a unique, pink perfume-like pheromone from her insect abdomen. When inhaled by men, this causes them to go mad with lust and the desire to copulate with any woman, be they human or monster, they can find until they pass out from exhaustion. It has no effect on women of any race. This ability is used by ant girls to force men to mate with their workers and test who is virile enough to used by their queen for breeding. Something to note about this pheromone is that it changes depending on who is in close proximity to the ant girl. If other, non-ant girls are nearby, the pheromones make the man temporarily sterile so they don't accidentally impregnate other races of women instead. Nocturnal Vision: Ant girls like Squeak can see at night and in their pitch black tunnels, however they can only see several feet in front of them before it cuts to total darkness. This coupled with heightened senses they likely have with their insect antennae allows them to work day and night, with or without any sources of light nearby. Development Squeak is first seen underground in her queen's nest when Alyssa and Triska are searching for Daniel who was kidnapped by Squeak's sisters. With the nest being infested with ant-lionesses Squeak was rendered paralyzed in fear at the sight of them and was nearly killed by one before Triska helped save her life despite her own injuries at the time. Wanting to return the favor Squeak saves Daniel from being raped by her sisters and brings him to Triska and Alyssa in front of her queen. Pleading for Daniel to be set free Squeak informs her queen of Triska's ability to fight and proposes she dispatch the ant-lionesses in return for his freedom. Queen Victoria agrees to let Triska try, and Squeak sees her fighting spirit which helps bring out her own, and just in time to save Triska's life from an ant-lioness in the process. Impressed by the removal of the predators Queen Victoria grants Daniel his freedom, and offers that he take one of her workers with him to help with his journey. Although Daniel initially tells Squeak she should remain to help defend her nest now that she could fight, Alyssa and Triska urge him to pick her thinking she could be kept away from Daniel more easily since Triska saved her life, which doesn't work out at all for them. When Daniel picks her she is stunned with joy that he picked her over everyone else in her nest and quickly develops romantic feelings for him. Squeak's personality changes over the series, with her going from a curious, nervous worker to a strong-willed, confident protector of her new family. In Act II, after hesitating at first, she tries to attack Katie in order to save Triska and Alyssa. By Act V she's brave enough to fight off swarm from attacking Daniel and Alyssa, with her killing one with just her bare hands, without any hesitation. In Act VIII she demonstrates her impressive fighting ability by fending off Milly Harollson, a skilled monster hunter. In Act XII she helps Daniel with saving the elves of Green Haven from being enslaved by The Sisterhood, with her fighting ability then allowing her to challenge one of their deadly members, Rio, to combat that she wins. Although they succeed with saving the elves, Squeak is ultimately killed by Jacqueline during the battle. In her final moment before being crystalized, she said one last thing to Daniel in her squeaks: "I love you, my king." After Death Upon her unfortunate death, Squeak finds herself in the Underworld near the city of Vexus. Realizing she died, she is soon greeted by Shadow to help guide her to the Horizon, the final resting place for every soul in Eden. To Shadow's shock, however, she discovers that Squeak arrived far too early before her predestined date of death. This was caused due to Aeon meddling with fate and setting things in motion so that Daniel, upon witnessing Squeak die, would summon Ragnarok. As a result of the Chronofly's manipulation to Eden's timeline, Squeak ended up dying 63 years before she was destined to. Because of this enormous gap in years unaccounted, Shadow informs Squeak that she cannot pass on into the afterlife. Worse yet, if nothing's done within a month, Squeak's soul will start to rot and she'll be forcibly escorted to a barren part of the Underworld where she'll be ravaged by "predators", thus sentencing her to a fate worse than death or Hell. In hopes of remedying the problem, Shadow escorts Squeak to Tora, her superior and newly appointed viceroy of this region of the Underworld. Squeak's fate is left unknown, as Shadow walks out and leaves her with Tora who begins to interrogate Squeak in hopes of learning the cause of her more-than-early demise. Aura Squeak's aura manifests as sheer strength when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is a four stone cluster with brown light. When drawn by Daniel his physical strength vastly increases, beyond that of what Squeak herself even has. Harem Status Squeak's role in Daniel's harem has always been that of a helper. She started out as a nurse who treated others with her saliva. With her strength she acts as a protector to those around her. When engaging in their group lovemaking sessions she tends to favor Falla as her partner when not with Daniel. She appears to greatly care for Falla despite how they used to fight in the past with Falla's attempts to steal Daniel away, something which likely is why they have a strong bond now. Fetish Squeak's fetish is having her insect abdomen scratched. The simple act of this is enough to drive Squeak into ecstasy. It does not however take her strength away, and when this is being done to her along with Daniel having sex with her the others tend to stay out of Squeak's way in caution of being crushed by her strength. Running Gag The biggest running gag with Squeak is her failure to notice nobody understands her at first when she tries to talk. This happens throughout the entire series, with there being only a few instances of her actually catching herself in the process before stopping. Trivia Squeak’s death in Act XII had three different versions before one was decided on. The first was to happen when the group was escaping Green Haven, with red ant girls also joining the fight from below. Originally there was planned to have a large chasm with a bridge set for the group to leave the village on. Squeak was to be at the back of the group, fighting back the monsters before the Gemini tackled her to the ground. Pinned down, Squeak spots a satchel from a fallen red ant girl near her. Grabbing a bombstick, Squeak sacrifices herself, blowing up the bridge and throwing the Gemini back to allow the group to escape. The second version had Daniel and Squeak fighting the Gemini, with the groundquake below them isolating their spot of the battlefield from their friends’. Seeing a horde of monsters running at them, Squeak was to give Daniel a farewell kiss before throwing him all the way across the chasm to safety. The group would then witness Squeak fighting off dozens of monsters and the Gemini on her own, proving her rise to that of a warrior, while taking out quite a few enemies before ultimately being slain by the Gemini. These ideas were eventually scrapped, and the current final stand with Daniel and Squeak against the Gemini was finalized. Quotes Daniel: "It's alright if you can't speak our language, we'll speak for you. Just stand by our side and help us with our journey, show humans that you're not just another lustful monster in Eden." ~Act II, Ch.5 Daniel: "Squeak, I have absolutely no idea what you are saying whenever you try speaking to us. . . But, I do see how you feel, clear as day. Although the words you're trying to convey are lost, I feel like I can understand you. I'm glad I picked you out of all the ant girls in your nest, you're one of a kind, Squeak, one that I'm fortunate to have found." ~Act II, Ch. 12 (Daniel thinking about Squeak) She doesn't know much about anything else in the world, she's like a child herself in some regards. In a way, she's more innocent than any of us, even considering her past as a human tester for her queen." ~Act III, Ch.10 Daniel: "I've always thought you looked attractive, dirt and all." ~Act III, Ch.12 (to Daniel) "You make my spirit soar higher than any bird could ever go. And coming from a creature who was born and lived underground all her life you can only begin to imagine just how extraordinary that is. You truly are the only one my heart shall beat for during the remainder of my days. The other girls may have my love, but you have my entire being and soul, for all time." ~Act VIII, Ch.14 "I no longer have a queen, I have a king, and his will and carnal desires are my own. Please, thrust your mighty manhood into me and slay the whore that lies within, I beseech you!" ~Act VIII, Ch.14 Artwork Squeak - Ant Girl.png Squeak - Fallen Beauty.png Squeak.png Chronicles of Eden Group1.png Ecchi - Squeak.png Character Sheet - Squeak.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Ant Girl